Angel's Boneyard (community)
Angel's Boneyard is a city formed in the ruins of the pre-War Los Angeles and one of the states of the New California Republic. History Most people in L.A. who survived the nuclear blasts died after the bombs dropped, due to radiation poisoning, disease, famine, and other reasons. The city itself was ravaged by fires and nuclear bombs themselves – in fact, one of the warheads effectively turned Orange County into a crater. Some inhabitants took shelter in the demonstration vault, and eventually most of them emerged in 2092.Fallout Bible 0: ""2092 LA Vault opens, the Boneyard is founded and attracts survivors." Many of them were the founders of Adytum, a fenced sections in the suburbs of the old Los Angeles. Some, however, founded gangs, like the Blades and the Rippers.The Vault Dweller: "{110}{}{Tell me a bit about the other residents of Adytum.}" Lorraine: "{156}{}{Lots of people lived here. From what I hear, the survivors hid in a big place called a Vault, and came out years later. Some of them started the Regulators and then founded Adytum, while the }" "{157}{}{others formed the Blades. The Gun Runners aren't from here originally.}" (LORRI.MSG) Gangs and Adytum In 2155, the Master learned the location of the Los Angeles Vault, conquered the inhabitants and set up operations there, and the human cultists began to use the vault as their powerbase. Eventually, a monumental building known as the Cathedral was constructed above the vault. The cultists thus became known as the Children of the Cathedral. Of those that remained in the Vault, most became the Master's servants and members of the Children of the Cathedral. Those that left could be part of almost any organization in L.A.Fallout Bible 0: "2155-2156 After capturing a caravan of strange-garbed travelers (vault dwellers), Master learns the location of the Boneyard Vault, the future site of the Cathedral. He conquers the inhabitants and sets up operations there, and the human cultists begin to use the Vault as their powerbase. Within the Vault, the Master learns of other Vaults, and realizing their human occupants are ripe for transformation, begins to send out patrols to Vault locations in search of these other Vaults." In the 2150s, a pack of deathclaws appeared in the Boneyard, taking over the base of the Rippers. In 2158, Jon Zimmerman, the town's mayor, hired a band of mercenaries known as the Regulators to help protect Adytum from the deathclaws and the odd random attack by raiders, who by 2161 were in control of Adytum.The Vault Dweller: "{112}{}{What's so bad about Adytum supplying you with your materials?}" Gabriel: "{113}{}{At first it was fine. They supplied us with raw materials, we manufactured and sold the weapons. Then 3 years ago Zimmerman hired some mercenaries to help protect Adytum from the deathclaw and the odd random attack by raiders. Those Regulators are cold hearted bastards and are squeezing us for all we have. We make the guns and they get rich off of it.}" (GABRIEL.MSG) The Vault Dweller recounts that "he found many enemies, and a few friends, in the Boneyard. He killed when necessary and learned more about the nature of his true foes." Sometime during his journey in the Boneyard, he killed the deathclaws which allowed the Gun Runners to expand their business. State of the New California Republic By 2189, the Boneyard became one of the states of the New California Republic and Adytum became known as New Adytum, holding seats in the NCR Senate.The Courier: "Why are funds tied up at the Boneyard?" Hanlon: "Senate elections are coming up. Local representatives don't want to push any more funding to the Mojave campaign because it's unpopular. Most of the folks around the Boneyard haven't been to New Vegas and probably never will. All they know is that their money gets sucked away to this desert and their brothers, sisters, sons, and daughters die here." (Hanlon's dialogue) As one of the largest cities on NCR territory, it was a natural choice for many organizations to place their headquarters. Thus, by 2281, the Boneyard is host to the Republic's ReserveFile:FNV 5$ bill.png, File:FNV 20$ bill.png, File:FNV 100$ bill.png and the Follower's Angel's Boneyard Medical UniversityThe Courier: "Are you one of the Followers of the Apocalypse?" Usanagi: "Yes, I am. I received my medical training at the Angel's Boneyard Medical University back in the NCR. It's not a requirement to be a Follower to enter the university, but I believe in what they do, so I joined them." (Usanagi's dialogue) among many others. As the NCR now has control over the Boneyard, it has become much more stable, with the buildings rebuilt, redecorated and renovated. However, some people that live there claim it is not the best place to grow up,The Courier: "So, what's your story?" Razz: "Ain't much to tell. Grew up out west, in the Boneyard. Heard of it? Yeah, not many people have. Wasn't really a good place for kids, you know? I joined up to get out. My family's still back there." (Razz's dialogue) indicating the NCR still has some work to do and are working to fix it.The Courier: "How is NCR doing?" Hanlon: "It's no secret that we've had better campaigns. Holding this whole length of river isn't easy. We're stretched thin and the Long 15 just keeps getting longer. Slow to get supplies. Slower to get reinforcements. NCR's senate has got funds tied up at the Boneyard and President Kimball ordered our most experienced rangers to chase ghosts down in Baja." (Hanlon's dialogue) Appearances Angel's Boneyard appears only in Fallout, but is mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. References Category:Communities Category:New California Republic